1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a demodulating module, an RFID (radio frequency identification) system utilizing the demodulating module, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a demodulating module utilizing a correlative coefficient mask for transforming data signals into corresponding data, an RFID system utilizing the demodulating module, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an RFID processing system, an RF signal received by an antenna needs to be decoded (or demodulated) after being processed by an RF front-end module. The decoding operation can be performed by means of software or hardware. One of the advantages of using software is that greater flexibility is available for coordinating with various kinds of communication protocols. However, when using software, there is a disadvantage that processing speed is slow and a powerful processor is required. Furthermore, if the RF signal has a poor duty cycle and the processing time is longer, a higher package error rate (PER) may occur as a result.
In contrast, when performing the decoding operation by hardware means, although the processing speed can be increased, the hardware structure is fixed to provide little flexibility that the hardware is unable to coordinate with various communication protocols.